Harvesting
by TwinklingBoxOfMysteries
Summary: Hikari, a young girl who's dream was to become a farmer, has finally made it to her destination. With the hopes of getting a working farm, Hikari can only hope for the better and to make her parents proud.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first story! Woo! Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters.)**

_**Chapter 1: The Arrival To The Destination:**_

The boat rocked gently as it sailed across the ocean, the waves slowly raising as the skies grayed.

"Captain?" Hikari bit her lip as the skies continued to gray. "What do you think we'll do? There's a storm coming, is there not?" Pascal looked at the girl, surprise clouding his features.

"Well, Hikari.." He chose his next words carefully, "As long as you don't fall overboard, our voyage shall be just fine." Hikari's amber eyes were a mixture of emotions, often switching from worry to excitement.

"So does that mean..." She tilted her head, "that we'd be in the middle of a storm? Cool!" Grinning, she fist pumped the air and looked continued to look at the sky, it's normally gentle nature becoming harsh with winds picking up.

"Hikari, you'd better get back in your room," Pascal advised, "It's not going to be 'cool' if you're stuck overboard."

"Yes Pascal, I know." The girl spoke quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's fine though, if I just stand here. It's not like I'm going to be knocked off." A large wave washed over and rocked the boat, causing Hikari to lose her grasp on the slippery rail. With a shriek, she fell into the ocean and saw darkness, before everything went black.

"Is the girl alright?" There were voices, and Hikari could have sworn one of them sounded like her mother.

"I believe so, she took a fairly good blow to the head, at least that's what Pascal told us," The man's voice was soft and smooth, an odd combination for a man to have, at least to Hikari.

"I'm fine," Hikari protested weakly, coughing and noting how soft her voice was. It was surprising to hear her voice that quiet, and she huffed at the looks on the duo's faces.

"Hikari, right?" A woman smiled gracefully at her. Hikari noticed the judging look on her face as she noticed the now dry farmer's clothing her father had given her. With a scoff, she pushed the woman's hands off of herself and carefully swung her legs to the side of the bed.

"Colleen!" The man whispered hurriedly to the woman. "She's not supposed to be up, now is she?" Colleen shook her head, and her lips curved up into a tight smile.

"Dr. Jin said nothing about her getting up and walking, so it should be fine, Jake." Jake cast a worried glance at the young girl, but sighed.

"My name is Jake," He spoke loudly and smiled. "And this is Colleen,"

"Pleased to meet you," Hikari grumbled, angrily picking up her bag and pulling the door open. "If you don't mind, I'll be heading out to my rightful farm."

"Farm?" Before they could question her any farther, Hikari stormed off and ignored the looks the guests were giving her. With a sigh, the girl looked up and saw the skies had calmed down a bit.

"Figures it'd happen right after I'd been thrown overboard." She murmured, playing with a lock of brown hair. She looked around, taking in her surroundings with her curious amber eyes.

"Town Hall," Tilting her head, a small smile graced her lips. "I bet that's where I should go to meet Hamilton, right?" Hikari paused for a moment, before remembering she had no map of where to go. Cursing under her breath, she casually strolled down the pathway and hoped she could bump into someone who would help her.

"Oof!" A blue haired boy grinned down at her as she fell back, startled. Holding out a hand for her to take, she shook her head and got up on her own.

"Sorry," She cast her eyes downward, not wanting to face anybody. Even though she was indeed lost, she couldn't just be so forward as to ask for help.

"It's alright! My name's Luke, I'm the carpenter," He smiled sheepishly. "Well, the carpenter's apprentice." Hikari felt a small smile tug at her lips and she held back a chuckle.

"My name is Hikari," She looked up finally, seeing a pair of catlike eyes staring back at her. They were such a pretty color..

"Nice to meet you, Hikari!" Snapping out of her thoughts, Hikari nodded and politely averted her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm- ah- new around here." She fumbled with her words slightly, and a blush rose to her cheeks. Luke didn't seem to mind, and grinned.

"I'll show you around then!" Without an answer, he grabbed her hand and led her around the town. She couldn't help but notice how her small, soft hand felt in comparison to giant, rough hand. It felt strange, but at the same time soothing as she remembered her father's hand being the same way. After a few minutes, they stopped at the town hall and Luke grinned.

"This is the Town Hall," He pointed at the doors and held the same grin on his face. "I think this is where you wanted to go, right?" Nodding, Hikari smiled again and turned away. _Why am I feeling this way?_ Hikari thought, her eyes clouding with confusion. _I don't smile that often at people, but why am I smiling at Luke?_ With a roll of her eyes, she regained her focus and politely excused herself.

"Thanks Luke, I need to get going now though. I'll visit you at the carpenters soon, alright?" Luke nodded and left cheerfully, leaving Hikari to sigh and think about what had happened.

"Oh well," She grumbled. "Best not to think about it. It'll probably go away." Heading into the Town Hall, she was greeted by a kind looking brunette, her hands buried in paperwork.

"Hello there!" The brunette held a polite smile on her face, and looked at Hikari kindly. Hikari felt a small grin returning to her face, and she knew she'd like this girl.

"Hi," She spoke softly, "My name is Hikari. I'm new here, and I would like to be a-" A short, chubby man bounced up to her as soon as she was going to explain, and hurriedly handed her a key.

"You're the new farmer! Yes, yes, let's hurry along then!" Mayor Hamilton, or what she presumed was Mayor Hamilton, bounced joyfully down the walkway, leading her to the farm.

"Here it is!" He cried cheerfully, looking at the rundown farm. Hikari's jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me," She murmured. "This isn't it, is it?"

"Oh but indeed it is!" Hamilton smiled at her before patting her on the back and rushing off. Well, at least she could sleep in for the day. With a sigh, she opened the door, wincing as it squeaked, and set her bags down. Hopping on the bed, she knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**(A/N: This is my first real story, and it's Harvest Moon! Yippee, how's that for a change? Well, plenty of people do HM stories, and I'm obviously not the first. But oh well! Hope you all enjoyed, and I'm sure that there will be more in the future, if people like it at least.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thanks, Karisma Jestler! Glad you enjoyed, by the way, and once again, thanks for reviewing! Unfortunately, I can't give away all of my secrets, now can I?)**

_**Chapter 2: Farming**_

"Boo!" With a yelp, Hikari slid out of the bed, startled, and fell on the floor with a loud noise.

"What the- who's there?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and finger-combed through her brown curls, getting the snarls out and making sure she was at least presentable.

"What's up, Hikari?" Luke hovered over her with a grin, a large hand reaching out to help her up. "Are you awake, sleepy head?" Groaning, she took his hand and lifted herself onto her feet.

"Yeah," Hikari glared at him for a moment, before letting a small smile curve her lips. "I bet you were the cause of that, now weren't you, Luke?" With a sheepish grin, he continued to hold her hand and pull her outside.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it, right? After all, we are friends!" Hikari felt a blush rise and she quickly looked away from Luke.

"Yes, Luke, we're friends." She mumbled, looking around. "Did you just wake me up to take me outside?"

"Well yeah," He stated, a mischievous grin on his face. "You need to do farmwork, no?"

"Oh, yeah." She snickered, "I forgot about that." Her delicate frame shook as she continued to snicker, before turning into full out laughter.

"Well, there are some seeds there for you. I have to get going now, alright?" Hikari pouted and looked up at him with wide, amber eyes.

"But Luke!" She teased playfully, "You can't go, I need you here, remember? Someone big and strong with _such _big muscles!" Luke looked away from her with a light blush, mumbled apologies and rushed off. Hikari rustled in her little tool bag she was given, and found turnip seeds, along with a few rusty tools.

"Time to get farming, I suppose." She murmured to herself, happily digging holes and planting the turnips. It would get her a bit of profit, and she would be able to visit the carpenters-

_Whoa._ Where did that come from? Visit the carpenters? She was crazy! She only just _met _Luke, and she couldn't have a crush on him.

_Could she?_ But as long as she had a focused mind, she decided to continue to plant until all of the seeds in the bag were empty. Yawning, she never realized how tired she really was. With her stomach growling, she decided to visit the Carpenter's first anyway, and rushed off.

"Hello!" She called out, panting softly from the running she had done to get here. The door chimed softly as she entered, and she was surprised to see a grown man who looked like Luke at the counter.

"Hello there," His voice was gruff and it reminded her of a familiar person she knew before. "My name is Dale."

"Nice to meet you, Dale," She curtsied politely and saw a familiar flash of blue hair.

"Hikari!" Luke greeted happily, pulling her into a hug as he approached her. Feeling another blush rising to her cheeks, she looked up happily at him.

"Do you want to get dinner with me, Luke?" She asked, pulling him along anyway. Mouthing something to Dale, he grinned and nodded.

"Sure, we'll go for dinner." He chucked. "Hungry, I'm guessing?" Nodding excitingly, they rushed off to the Inn.

"Table for two?" An orange haired waitress stood, her outfit slightly distracting Hikari. Luke nodded and the waitress looked curiously over at Hikari.

"Who are you?" She asked cheerfully, her voice giving a headache to Hikari.

"My name is Hikari," She spoke softly, and hid behind Luke naturally. With a startled look to the two of them, Maya eyed the duo carefully and led them to the table.

"My name is Maya," Maya grinned cheerfully. "Are you two dating?" While setting down a glass of water, and Hikari already sipping hers, she coughed and averted her eyes.

"N-no, ma'am." Hikari protested, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. "W-we're not dating."

"We're just friends, here for dinner!" Luke exclaimed cheerfully, looking at the blush on Hikari's face. Confirming the fact, Maya happily took their orders and rushed off.

"S-so, Luke," Hikari smiled, her brown curls framing her face and shining in the light. "How's um.." Their food arrived, and though Hikari saw Spinach, she didn't protest.

"It's alright, Hikari, you don't need to talk you know," Luke grinned, scarfing down his food quickly. Picking at her pasta, Hikari avoided eye contact and pouted.

"But I want to! I want to know more about you," She confessed, finally looking at the surprised look on Luke's face. For a while, they talked until it had gotten dark.

"We should go.." Hikari mumbled, paying for their food and pulling Luke along outside.

"I'll walk you home!" Luke exclaimed happily, grasping her hand tightly and pulling her along the pathway to her house.

"Oh-" She yelped as she tripped over a branch, almost landing on the ground and instead colliding with Luke. Her ankle hurt too much to walk on, but she hid the pained look on her face.

"Sorry," She looked up at Luke, the puzzled expression on his face evident.

"Don't be sorry, I'm clumsy too!" He chucked and smiled sheepishly.

"My ankle-" Her face flushed. "I don't think I can walk on it- but I don't want to be a bother." Without protest, Luke picked her up, bridal style and continued down the path before setting her down gently as they approached her house.

"Thanks for having dinner with me, Luke."

"It was fun, Hikari! I wonder if we'll do it again," He stared at the sky thoughtfully, before wishing her ado and disappearing down the road. _I bet we will,_ Hikari thought, carefully climbing into the bed. _Especially if we keep continuing like this.._ With not another thought, Hikari fell asleep, exhausted, and her thoughts only contained one person. _Luke._


End file.
